


'Tomorrow is yesterday', dear

by floriish



Series: TOS extra scenes [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e21 Tomorrow is Yesterday, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floriish/pseuds/floriish
Summary: 'Computed, dear.' - a fascinating prank on the Captain or perhaps some sort of weird confession?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: TOS extra scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	'Tomorrow is yesterday', dear

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to set the mood for this short read, just look at Spock's shame in the scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4wsKNsAMt0

'Computed, _dear_.'

Kirk groaned in frustration hearing the still malfunctioning and, well, quite suggestive ship's computer's voice. He'd just finished checking information about Enterprise's next destination and entering instructions on the Science Officer's post.

As the computer was addressing him in the unprofessional manner once again, Spock approached the station. The Captain glanced at his First Officer, who'd stopped and waited for his usual post to be freed.

'And you find this funny, Mr Spock?' Jim asked, annoyance in his voice, still leaning against the control panel. Although nothing in the Vulcan's stoic as always appearance indicated any sort of amusement, Kirk just _knew_.

'Negative, sir. I too think that this faulty programming is nothing more than an inconvenience.' he answered, not very truthfully, actually.

'Right.' the Captain did not believe Spock at all. He straightened up and continued in a slightly teasing manner. 'However, it continues to bewilder me, and maybe you can clear this up for me: how were the women on Cygnet XIV even able to implement such a function, Science Officer?'

He was now facing the Vulcan, who was standing with his hands intertwined at his back and looking not really directly into Kirk's eyes, but rather on the bridge's wall, just behind him.

'Tell me, Mr Spock, aren't you in charge of the ship's computer system? Weren't you supervising the overhaul?' Jim pressed, after not receiving a reply to his previous question.

'I am, indeed, Captain, and yes, I was' the First Officer finally answered. 'And I do admit that perhaps I did not fulfil this task with adequate commitment. I sincerely apologise for this neglect, sir.'

But little did anyone know that, in reality, Spock had been well aware of the women's interference in voice programming. Might not have actively discouraged some ideas.

And maybe, just maybe, may have even enjoyed some, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently watching TOS and I have this headcanon where I imagine Kirk and Spock having some more conversations in between episodes, something like extra scenes, and basically I like to explore their relationship a bit more in my head, so I thought to share. I may continue this little series if I feel inspired.
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language, so I will be grateful for any comments and corrections regarding language or style or anything, basically.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or characters in this universe, of course, and I'm not making any profit on this piece of writing. Do not repost anywhere without my permission.


End file.
